A stroller is a carrying and transporting tool designed for babies. It is a convenient tool for adults to take their babies when traveling out and is therefore very popular among consumers.
A conventional stroller generally includes: a carriage frame, a seat fixed on the carriage frame, front wheels and back wheels installed on the lower ends of the carriage frame and a handle installed on the carriage frame. The carriage frame includes: joint components and front leg tubes installed on the joint components, a handle tube, and back leg tubes. The front wheels, back wheels and the handle are respectively installed on the front leg tubes, back leg tubes and a handle tube. To facilitate folding and storage when the stroller is not used, a folding mechanism is provided inside the joint components, so that the folding mechanism can control folding of the stroller for storage and opening for usage. However, the folding mechanism of conventional strollers in the market generally requires the user to use both hands to fold or open the stroller. The operation is quite difficult and requires great effort. Unsmooth folding and opening as well as inconvenient usage and operation may become a disadvantage for the strollers in market competition.
In view of the above problem, the inventor has provided a technical solution as described below.